One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (4)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: 4to oneshoot sobre esta pareja tan peculiar, pasen y lean.


_**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra completa autoria! Esperamos sus comentarios y desde ya gracias x leer! Les recomendamos leer **_**"Incomprendidos"**_** Fanfic que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (4)**_

Las voces cesaron en el momento en el que él terminó de saludar y entró al backstage, ella le esperaba como siempre ansiosa por verle, ansiosa por tenerle por demostrarle que por muchas mujeres que riesen enloquecidas por tenerle, ella era a quién pertenecía.

Él la miró fijamente mientras se acercaba y todo su cuerpo palpitó, ella lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus brazos, la besó en los labios profundamente y ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, su olor, su cuerpo... todo la invitaba a quedarse junto a él.

Desde el primer día que le vió supo que le pertenecía, siempre, supo que ella le pertenecía.

-¿Te ha gustado el concierto?

-Si... mucho...- dijo ella con sus labios pegados a los de él.

Hakon la mordió y ella jadeó muy despacio, dándole tiempo a que él reaccionase, sonrió como un adolescente y la levantó del suelo. Cosa fácil por otra parte, ella no era demasiado pesada y era más bien bajita, al menos en comparación a él.

Los jeans desgastados de él sonaron mientras caminaba hacia el backstage, Dave y Krist no estaban y él se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con el pesilla antes de dejarla caer sobre el sofá de dos plazas de cuero falso negro.

Él se subió sobre ella, Xinia abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodase entre ellas y así lo hizo, como una sola persona se miraron y supieron lo que querían. La boca de él se fundió en la de ella de manera profunda y lenta, algo poco común en él, ella sonrió y le mordió para darle un poco más de vida y él enseguida lo captó.

Si lo quieres duro y rápido será rudo y rápido- le susurró ronronearte.

Todo su cuerpo vibró con anticipación y las manos de Hakon se colaron por las tiras negras de su tanga bajo su falda de tablas roja y negra, tiró de la tela rompiéndola.

Abre la boca- ella lo hizo y metió la tela en la boca de ella- tus gemidos son para mi Xinia.

Ella asintió perdida por lo que iba a hacer.

Él la giró y ella se sostuvo a cuatro patas con las manos y las rodillas pero él la cogió de las manos y su rostro calló sobre el brazo del sofá dejándola totalmente expuesta a él, las manos de ella estaban atadas esta vez, ella mordió la tela del tanga negro en su boca y jadeó cuando lo sintió desde atrás, respiró por la nariz y gimió profundamente, nunca se acostumbraría a su descomunal tamaño.

Lo escuchó gemir tanto como ella en cada embestida profunda y certera sintiéndolo en su cuerpo, dentro de ella una y otra vez entonces él tiró de su cabello y ella reclinó la cabeza.

Ponte de rodillas- lo escuchó decir con los dientes apretados.

Ella así lo hizo irguiéndose, lo sintió más profundo, abrió las piernas temblorosas y volvió a gemir, él entraba y salía de su cuerpo como le placía hasta llevarla a lo más alto, ella intentó mover sus manos pero no pudo estaban atadas y él la sujetaba de las caderas, estaban follando con ropa, rápido y duro tal y como había dicho, ella mordió la tela del tanga antes de gritar y correrse, su cuerpo convulsionando estrujando su miembro en su interior reclamando que acabase dentro de ella, él se contrajo y relentizó su ritmo de caderas mientras se corría en su interior llenándola con su semilla, como prueba irrefutable de su unión de a quién pertenecía.

Este hombre la volvería loca, no, ya estaba loca, loca por él, por como la tocaba, por lo que significaba para ella. Los ojos de Xinia se cerraron y luchó por respirar con el tanga en la boca.

Él metió los dedos en su boca y sabó la tela, ella jadeó y gimió en aprobación, su cuerpo temblaba y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, soltó sus manos en un rápido movimiento.

Él la tocó en ese punto tan dulce entre sus piernas y ella volvió a gemir, se retiró de su interior y jugó con ella con sus dedos metiéndolos y moviéndolos, sus labios fueron a su cuello y la besó ahí y ella abrió más sus piernas, en un latido Hakon estaba sentado en el sofá y ella con las piernas abiertas sentada de espaldas a él con el cuello estirado, la mano de Xinia tocó la de Hakon ocupada en su sexo y ella gimió en cada fricción, por el placer y el total deseo que se procesaban uno a otro, notó ese calor de nuevo ese calor en su interior inundándola y haciendo que llegase al orgasmo nuevamente corriéndose sobre su mano y sus dedos sin reservas.

La actividad en el backstage finalizó cuando ambos se besaron por funda y pasionalmente dejando claro lo evidente, se amaban, se necesitaban, no podían vivir uno sin el otro.

-Mierda...- dijo Hakon.

-¿Qué?- susurró ella sin aliento.

-Este no es mi backstage- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Entonces...?

-Es el de Dave.

-¿Y?- dijo ella riéndose.

- Que Dave graba todo lo que pasa aquí... así que lo que acabamos de hacer... está... en su ordenador posiblemente.

Ella cerró las piernas al instante, su piel se tiñó de rojo... mierda esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Lo habrá visto?

-No... claro que no... esperará a llegar a su casa, vamos tenemos que llegar allí.

-Pero él...

-Él estará de camino, después del concierto irá allí.

-Ella se recompuso enseguida y Hakon hizo lo mismo, la cogió de la mano y ambos saliero n había gente hablando en el backstage y Krist estaba con su mujer.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo como un crio.

-¿Y Krist?

-Hace unos diez minutos fué a su casa.

-¡Mierda!- siseó Hakon.

"_Oh Dios no permitas que lo vea"-._

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que nos hemos equivocado de backstage.

-Oh! joder!- dijo Krist- date prisa coño... no quiero ir a dos funerales el mismo día.

Xinia se movió rápido y caminó con él hacia el aparcamiento trasero donde estaba protegido con seguridad, subió al coche y él arrancó y fué directamente hacia la casa de Dave, aparcó en el césped...

"_Adiós a sus flores..."-_ pensó ella y bajó del coche, sin bragas, en falda y cara de post-coito.

Hakon llamó a la puerta y Dave no tardó demasiado en abrir.

-Hola- dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿Has visto lo que ha pasado en el bacstage?

-No... ¿qué?

Hakon entró hecho una furia a su casa y ella se cruzó de brazos, Dave caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que hemos... estado en tu backstage, es que nos hemos confundido... y Hakon dice que tu grabas todo lo que pasa y...

Dave puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hakon!- gritó y este salió sosteniendo el portátil de Dave.

-¿Dónde está?

Hace unos meses quité las cámaras del backstage.

Los hombres se miraron.

-¿Como?- dijo Hakon finalmente.

-Que he quitado las cámaras, ahora grabo con una de mano y solo lo que me interesa.

-Tanto Hakon como Xinia respiraron hondo más relajados, así que tanto alboroto para nada...

-Bueno...- Hakon le devolvió el portátil a su amigo- nos vamos, hace frío...

-Claro, volved a pisarme el césped y a entrar en mi casa cuando queráis.

Xinia tuvo que reírse y Dave sonrió de igual manera, agitó su mano en señal de adiós y entró en casa.

Al llegar a casa de ambos, tanto Hakon como Xinia no podían dejar de reírse, menudo susto.

-Me ha encantado estar contigo ahí- le dijo ella y él sonrió besándola en los labios pero todo fué interrumpido.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Troy sin camisa y saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de leche.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!

Judith quería dormir aquí, yo no quiero, todo está algo... sucio.

Xinia puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba sucio solo que para Troy todo tiene que estar jodidamente desinfectado como en una puta clínica.

-¿Y la leche?- dijo Hakon.

-Pues... es para Judith sin ella no puede dormir.

El tatuado se movió escaleras arriba y ella respiró profundamente.

-¿Y si dormirnos en el sofá?- dijo Xinia.

-¡En el sofá estamos nosotros!- dijo Brian, su hijo menor.

-Mierda, esta casa ya tiene pinta de hotel- siseó Hakon.

Ella tuvo que reírse, cogió la mano de su esposo y lo llevó hacia arriba a su habitación, ahí nadie les molestaría.

-Te amo.

Él completamente maravillado le sonrió.

Y yo, cada día más...

-Entonces hazme el amor en nuestra habitación.

-Claro...- dijo él abrazándola y entrando con ella en la habitación- ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?

Todo lo que quieras, como quieras y cuando quieras- le susurró y esa fue la llama que encendió a Hakon nuevamente, una noche maravillosa sin duda, una más en la vida que Hakon le daba y que ella daba gracias por tener.

FIN


End file.
